The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty
The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th December 1988. Description Join George, Jane, Judy, Elroy and Astro meet cute and cuddly little white alien, Orbitty in this nine brand new stories. Episode Info # ELROY MEETS ORBITTY - On a field trip to mars Elroy picks up a remarkable looking stone and takes it home. It turns out to be the egg of a rare pet. The Jetsons decide to keep the pet and call it Orbitty. Orbitty turns all kinds of colors to show his emotions. He can fix machines unlike a gremlin who usually sabotages them. He also has spring-like legs, enabling him to bounce, and has plunger-like legs that makes him stick to many surfaces. He often uses them to hang from the ceiling. # FUGITIVE FLEAS - After losing out on a big raise, George gets "compensation" from Mr. Spacely with tickets to an outer space theme park. There, the family go on various rides and attend a flea circus. Afterward, the Moon fleas escape on Astro and seek sanctuary with the Jetsons because their ringleader mistreats them. # DANCE TIME - George tries to make a good impression on Judy's dance party with experimental dancing shoes. # ELROY IN WONDERLAND - The night before the family leaves on vacation to Club Mellowstar, George shows Elroy some old tools his great-great grandfather used to work with. After they get there, the supervising robot restricts Astro from joining them as dogs aren't allowed at the resort. Elroy later frees him from confinement and the two scramble to get away from the supervisor, only to wind up in an unusual junk land occupied by old obsolete tool robots. Elroy and Astro work alongside some of them to prove they're not as useless as they're regarded. Will the two be able to find a way out of the junk land? # FANTASY PLANET - With all the problems the Jetson family have, they decide to take a trip to Fantasy Planet. The host—named Mr. Rocket (played by Sonny Melendrez and a take on "Mr. Roarke" from Fantasy Island)—has each family member in capsules to live out their fantasies: George: Boss of Jetson's Sprockets, Jane: Queen of an asteroid where she does absolutely nothing, Judy: World-renowned pop star, Elroy and Astro: Superhero team. # HAUNTED HALLOWEEN - The curator of a museum takes a special interest in Orbitty, wanting to make him his special project in time for Halloween. Will the Jetsons lose their pet alien to the curator's scheme? # ASTRO'S BIG MOMENT - Mr. Spacely assigns George to be the judge for the annual dog show. But this leads to a very stressful situation for him as his family wants him to make Astro the winner, as well as the boss wanting him to insure his wife's poodle comes out on top, and even a mobster gets into the act by making George choose his mutt as the top dog. What choice will George make? # THE CENTURY'S BEST - As the first mail he receives, Orbitty gets an application in which he can enter any one of the family for Person of the Year. This leads to a dispute between the Jetsons as each tries to convince him he or she would be the best choice for the entry. Who will Orbitty pick as his entry? # A JETSON CHRISTMAS CAROL - In a take-off of Charles Dickens "The Christmas Carol," Mr. Spacely is being so greedy and selfish that he would even make Ebenezer Scrooge blush. On Christmas Eve, he's first haunted by his former (ghostly partner) Jacob Marsley (a blue humanoid alien who's now wrapped up in mummy bandages.) Jacob Marsley warns Mr. Spacely about the consequences of being greedy. Mr. Spacely is too full of himself to take Marsley seriously, so now he's going to be visited by (what a surprise, not!) three more spirits. First up is the Ghost of Christmas Past (A giant floating robotic head.) Second is the Ghost of Christmas Present, who literally looks like a Christmas present! Finally, the Ghost of Christmas Future (a tall, speechless mega-computer) appears and finally knocks some sense into Spacely. Spacely takes the true meaning of Christmas spirit to heart by showering gifts and presents on the Jetson's family, and everybody (predictably) lives happily ever after. Cast * Frank Welker as Orbitty/Felix/Parking meter/The Ghost of Christmas Present/Young Mr. Spacely/Teenage Mr. Spacely * Don Messick as Astro/Orville/Announcer/Robot repairer/Saturn Trash Stasher/Edgar/Starbite/R.U.D.I. * Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson/Boy #2/W.C. Cogswell * George O'Hanlon as George Jetson * Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson/Zoom Broom * Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson/Miss Brainmocker/Pliers Robot * Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie the Robot/Mrs. Spacely/Pedestrian * Mel Blanc as Mr. Spacely/Jacob Marsley * Allan Melvin as Solareenie/Mangler Mars * Frank Nelson as Robot Dance Instructor * B.J. Ward as Wicked Wrench of the West * John Stephenson as Jeffrey/Officer/Dr. Scarem Credits Trivia * The front cover features characters from Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Dynomutt, The Blue Falcon, Josephine "Josie" McCoy, Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine, Alan M. Mayberry, Alexander Cabot III, Captain Caveman, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Mumbly, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Yakky Doodle, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, George Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Astro, Fred Flintstone, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Barney Rubble, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Elroy Jetson, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Dread Baron, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Dick Dastardly, Penelope Pitstop, Rosie the Robot, Popeye and Hanna-Barbera characters are scared by Orbitty. Opening (Original 1988 release) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Worldvision Home Video Inc. logo (1983-1995) * The Jetsons: The Best of Orbitty title card * Hanna-Barbera Presents logo * The Jetsons intro * Start of Elroy Meets Orbitty (1985) Closing (Original 1988 release) * End of A Jetson Christmas Carol (1985) * The Jetsons Season 2 closing credits * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty (UK VHS 1988) Spine.png|Spine The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty (UK VHS 1988) Back cover (2).png|Back cover The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty (UK VHS 1988) Cassette.png|Cassette Elroy-Meets-Orbitty.jpg Fugitive-Fleas.jpg Dance-Time.jpg Elroy-in-Wonderland.jpg Haunted-Halloween.jpg Astros-Big-Moment.jpg The-Centurys-Best.jpg A Jetson Christmas Carol title card.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Jetsons Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1979 to 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Two-part episode and two double-length specials Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards